


Not my Kryptonite

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (spoiler alert: we don't), Also a reminder to light your candles on your Melissa and Katie shrines, F/F, Fluff, Just gals bein pals, Love Confessions, Validation, and supporting the everloving fuck out of each other, because the writers think we all want more straight men, bit of Alex/Lena BroTP, non-canon compliant, something that could happen but won't, they both love Kara so much it would be unrealistic not to, they've fed us so good and I adore them, this is like? A potential future event maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: After a particularly rough mission, Kara has to be manhandled to remove her from the DEO. And when her own bed isn't where she wants to be, she finds the person who is really her home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly because I am so grateful for the interview with Katie where she validated the fuck out of us Supercorp shippers, saying that she was naive not to see the romance between them, and I am so thankful because so many actresses (*side-eyes Jennifer Morrison*) have just brushed their wlw fan base off as delusional. And I am also really thankful to Melissa for pointing it out to her. So here, have sickening fluff in celebration of the captains of our ship. Supercorp is endgame!!!

 

 

 

 

There's a knock on her door and she doesn't even question who it is. She doesn't even consider it, because there's only ever one person who would knock so gently on the door of a Luthor, superpowers or not. She doesn't ask questions as she flings the door open, and an exhausted Kryptonian all but falls into her arms. She doesn't need to ask, because Kara had told her, just before she went on the mission, all about how they had to retrieve the stolen files from CADMUS and delete them from their system. And Lena had been on standby, helping Winn wherever she could and waiting. She'd been listening through the comms when Supergirl gave orders to Mon-El to not follow her into the main control room in case it was dangerous. She was listening when Mon-El deliberately disobeyed her, _again_ , because he insisted that he should be the one protecting _her_ as is the custom of a male on Daxam, and from what he could gather, also the custom for a male on earth. So when he was taken hostage by the reinforcements that flooded into the control room, Lena vouched that they should leave him and let him die. But of course, Kara was too good, and she risked her life to save him and came out successful, and they escaped CADMUS alive with the loss of a single agent, but it was enough.

Kara ended it with Mon-El as soon as they were safe.

And Lena had held Kara whilst she cried, and held her for a little while after, as a friend. And she had watched Kara rush off to help on a case, a new plan to catch and stop CADMUS. And Lena watched Kara work for 60 hours solid, and go for 48 of those hours without food.

And when Alex had text Lena earlier that evening and told her that she couldn't coax Kara home, Lena turned up at the DEO in a matter of moments. J'onn gave her instant clearance on the one condition that she didn't go near the med bay without supervision due to her continuous threats to 'murder that Daxamite frat boy'. Lena didn't care, because Kara wasn't in the med bay. Kara was in the control room, pouring over files and sheets of plans and paperworks and logs.

It took half an hour for Alex and Lena to drag her out of the DEO.  
('Lesbian power!' They sighed as they high-fived after bundling Kara into the car that accompanied Lena.)  
They arrived at Kara's apartment, and hauled her up to her room. Lena made her some soup whilst Alex got her into pajamas, and they accompanied her to make sure she ate. And when Alex had to go home to see Maggie for the fist time in nearly 2 days, Lena sat and let Kara lay in her lap, bundled under blankets, as they watched The Wizard of Oz. And when Kara tearfully spoke about how much she believed in Mon-El, to the point of letting him make her be responsible for another person dying, Lena held her, and assured her that she was a good person, an amazing person. Mon-El had never deserved her, and he should bear full responsibility for the fatality. She whispered nothing but love and adoration to her until the tears dried on her cheeks. And when she was finally asleep, Lena carried her to bed (she was _surprisingly_ light for such a muscular woman with so much power). She tucked her into the covers, put her phone on charge for her, and whispered to a barely awake Kara to call Lena if she needed her. And then she went home, to her empty apartment, and went to bed.

So now, scooping Kara into a protective hug, the only thing she could think to say was "If you had called I would have come and picked you up, Kara."  
"I needed to be here, I needed to see you Lena, I-" She muttered, before pulling back, clearly taking in the sight of a bedraggled Lena, makeupless and in pajamas, loose messy bed hair flowing in all directions.  
"God, I'm so sorry Lena, you haven't slept! I'm so selfish, I'm so sor-"  
"No, Kara, it's okay. I'd rather you be here if you need someone." Lena whispered. "It's- ... it's been a really long time since I felt like someone wants to be around me."  
"You know there's no-one I'd rather be with?"  
Lena merely smiled and swept Kara into her arms, carrying her through to the bedroom. Kara giggled lightly, but was too exhausted to do much else. She was thankful when Lena lowered her carefully to the bed, tucked her under the thick duvet, and slipped into the other side of the bed. She gazed at Kara for a few minutes, trying to understand how it would be possible to hurt such an incredible person. Even now, looking broken and vulnerable, it was impossible not to see her strength and kindness.  
"Lena?" Kara whispered, startling Lena out of her daydream.  
"Yes, Kara?" She replied, suddenly staring into ice blue eyes that somehow held the all of the fears in the world. Lena wished she could alleviate it.  
"... will- no, never mind."  
"Kara, you can ask me anything. You know that?" Lena assured her. Kara took a deep breath.  
"Will you hold me?" 

The question jarred Lena for a moment, because Kara didn't _know_ the one thing that could make her not want that closeness. I mean, she probably suspected, but Lena hadn't told her.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
"Why... why would I not want you to cuddle me, Lena?"  
Lena steeled herself for the pain. At an all female boarding school, it had happened before. She could only prepare for the rejection, the disgust.  
"I'm a lesbian, Kara. I don't know, I... I thought it might make you uncomfortable." Lena nearly cried, and all Kara could do was shuffle closer and soothe her softly.  
"Lena, my sister is a lesbian, her girlfriend is a lesbian, and I know you don't have crushes on everyone you hug."  
Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, holding her tight. Kara nestled into Lena, stroking her hair.  
"... but do you love me?" Kara asked after a few moments of silence. Lena laughed softly.  
"Of course I do, Kara. More than anything on this planet and beyond. You are... _everything_ to me, Kara, and I will love you to whatever extent you will allow me to." Lena told her, feeling her heart ache at the words.  
"What if I said that I loved you too?" Kara asked, her voice quieter than she thought possible. She didn't expect Lena to hear her at all, but of course, she did.  
"I'd say that we should talk about it when you're less exhausted," Lena suggested, and Kara laughed weakly, pressing herself closer to her.

 

"Lena?" Kara hummed, five minutes later.  
"Hmm?" Lena replied, too infatuated to even be slightly annoyed.  
"I'm sorry that I lied to you for so long. You know, about being supergirl." She apologised. Lena wondered, briefly, where this was coming from.  
"I worked it out a long time before you told me," Lena admitted. Kara nodded, unsurprised. "I always figured that there was a reason you hadn't told me, and I was never angry because it was never you fault. It was mine, for not being a more trustworthy person, or not deserving to know, for whatever reason-"  
"Lena that was never-"  
"No, Kara, it's okay. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just need to say this, okay?" She asked, and at Kara's accepting nod, she continued.  
"I don't deserve you, at at all, not any bit of you, for just being who I was. I owe so much to you, Kara, because when we first met I saw the kind of person that... god, I don't even know. The kind of person that everyone should want to be. So pure and kind and just so _good_. And I decided that I would do whatever it took to try and become the kind of person that deserved just a scrap of your attention.  
"I never expected to become your friend. I never deserved it, and I still doubt that I do, even now, sometimes. But I do know that I am lucky to be in your life, Kara Danvers. And whether you mean to or not, you change the lives of everyone around you for the better. And Kara, for the record? If someone truly wants to change for the better to deserve you, they won't need you to guide them." She finished, and Kara was nearly in tears as she kissed Lena's cheek.  
"Lena, the fact that you overcome years of manipulation, abuse, and xenophobia that your mom pumped in to you just to become a better person, without expecting any kind of reward, proves that you deserve _better_ than me. All I had to do was put on a suit and save people. You, Lena Luthor, are the true hero." Kara argued.  
"There is nobody in this universe who is better than you, Kara Danvers. You always try to do what is best and most moral, and you're always willing to learn and change for the better and that's what makes you amazing."  
"And you have changed so much since I met you, Lena. You have learned, you have accepted new truths, you are so _strong_ and you've been through so much, and have come out on top. I am so proud to be considered your friend."  
"And I you, Kara."

They laid together for a while more, just feeling the movements that accompanied each breath, committing the pattern and sound to memory. Kara, less drowsy all of a sudden, was the first to shift backwards a bit to carefully regard Lena.  
"What is it about violently validating someone that makes you want to kiss them?" She asked, and if she wasn't beyond hysterical due to exhaustion and a sense of overwhelming love, she might not have asked that out loud. Lena giggled.  
"I don't know," and although she felt practically drunk off of tiredness and adoration, she knew that Kara meant what she said, and so did she. "But can I? Kiss you, I mean?"  
Kara didn't answer with words, but instead, pressed their lips together. A shudder ran through Lena's entire body, and she caressed Kara's sides as she deepened the kiss, and then their tongues were meeting and at one point their teeth clicked together and Kara's resulting hysterical giggles broke the kiss. Lena was too tired not to laugh with her, and soon there were tears rolling down their cheeks as they howled with laughter. An angry thump on the ceiling from the apartment above only worsened the situation. And when they finally calmed down, they curled back under the duvet in each other's arms.

"Lena?"  
"Yes, Kara?"  
"What would you say if... I asked if you would be my girlfriend?"  
"I'd ask if you were sure you are proud enough of me to have me be considered your girlfriend."  
"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Kara mumbled, finally feeling herself succumbing to the grips of sleep.  
"We can talk about it whenever you want. You can talk to me about anything you want," Lena smiled, just grateful that she had Kara's love, in whatever form she decided to give it in.  
"Thank you. I love you." Kara reminded her, drowsily.  
"I love you too, Kara. You're my white star." She responded. Kara didn't realise, until she was just falling asleep, what Lena had implied. 

She dreamed of Lena flying through the sky with her, under the power of a white star. But in truth, she didn't need powers to be a hero. Just someone who believed in her, and Kara was so grateful to be that person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Find me @a-screaming-gay on tumblr or @ascreaminggay on twitter if you feel like it. Or don't if you don't want to.
> 
> I will literally plan my wedding to you if you leave comments and kudos, I am not kidding. I will begin contacting venues for the ceremony. Bear in mind I live in the UK so if you live like on another continent we might have to meet halfway somewhere. We'll work it out. Anyway, thank you, bye!!!


End file.
